kingarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur (BBC Radio Play)
Arthur is a 2004 BBC Radio Play series in six parts, w ritten by Sebastian Baczkiewicz (plays 1-3) and Steve May (4-6), The action takes place in Britain between 493 AD and 515 AD. Music by Zbigniew Preisner, with additional music by Lucinda Mason Brown. Produced and Directed by Jeremy Mortimer and Gordon House. 1: 'The Sword of the King' A seventeen year old Arthur has grown up as Arran, stable boy to Ector of Cantia. He is visited by Merlin and begins to have waking dreams about a moment in his early childhood when he was taken from his mother by Merlin and given to Sir Ector. Arthur comes to London. Sir Ector is killed. Rival warlords Bryce and Kerwyn each put themselves forward to take the sword from the stone and claim kingship and fail. Arthur steps forward, pulls the sword and is proclaimed king. 2: 'The Black Dog' The tribal leaders refuse to acknowledge Arthur king. Arthur is determined to impose law and effectively starts a civil war. Arthur falls in love with Rhyannon, the young wife of King Lot of the Orkneys. He sleeps with Rhyannon, who becomes pregnant. Keir challenges Arthur, and the sword of kingship shatters in his hand. In penance, Arthur takes Keir to search for the Black Dog. Arthur meets Gwenfar, the daughter of Leodegrance of Caerleon. 3: 'The Lake' Through a message delivered by Gwenfar, Merlin directs Arthur to the sacred grove, and he receives 'Excalibur' from the Lady of the Lake. It is revealed that Rhyannon is in fact Margawse, Arthur's half-sister. Rhyannon gives birth to Mordred and kills herself. Morgan vows to protect her nephew, and to bring him up safe from Merlin's clutches. 4: ' The Moon Eats the Sun' Seven years have passed. For the last five years, Arthur has ruled with his Queen, Gwenfar, at his side. There is stability in the kingdom, and Camlot is established by the sacred lake. But Keir has broken his agreement with Arthur and has led a raiding party into Christian King Pellyn's lands across the Humber. Keir has killed his bishop and stolen his neice, Maura. Maura's brother, Lanslot, arrives at Camlot demanding combat with Keir. Merlin says that war with Pellyn is inevitable, but Arthur is determined to try and broker peace. He meets Pellyn and Elaine, Pellyn's daughter, who tells him that she is pregnant by Lanslot. Arthur manages to achieve a peace; but back at Camlot, Maura has been sacrificed. 5: 'The Grail' Fourteen years have passed, and two young men are making their way to Camlot: Mordred, now twenty-one, and the 15 year old Galhot, son of Lanslot and Elaine. They see Lanslot and Gwenfar bathing in the river together, and when they reach Camlot, Mordred challenges Lanslot to combat. Mordred begins to gain more influence at Arthur's court, and Lanslot learns that Galhot is his son, Arthur sends Galhot on a quest to find the Holy Grail. The search for the grail comes to a climax just as Arthur is brought by Mordred to witness Gwenfar and Lanslot's betrayal. 6: 'The Last Battle' Gwenfar and Lanslot have been sentenced to death for adultery and treason. Merlin's vision of Camlot is fading fast. The land around the sacred lake is barren and the lake itself is polluted. The only answer to Camlot's problems appears to be war against the Saxons who have settled on the East Coast. Arthur, Gawain and his knights set out to fight the Saxons. The battle is won, but while he is away, Mordred declares himself King. The two forces meet for the Last Battle. Lanslot arrives, but too late to save Arthur. Category:Radio Category:21st Century